


Our Special Song

by Colorless_Rainbow



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorless_Rainbow/pseuds/Colorless_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul has feelings for Kid, simple. He plans his seduction just for the other boy. Unfortunately his plans are disrupted by a mission to the Bahamas. Can he pull through and really end up with Kid clinging onto him?</p><p>**possible lemons in later chapters**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soul knew this song like the back of his hand. He knew how strum the keys not too hard but not too soft. He wanted to let the death god know that he too, loved him dearly, but without words. Besides, the lyrics are nothing until they have the beautiful tunes backing it up. The beat, rhythm, and melody were all important. Then, after seducing him, he'd hit the climax of the song. He'd kiss him and the rest of the song will play out the way his partner would like it to. It was that easy, correct?

No. Soul didn't actually have proof the Kid loved him. Just because Liz told him, didn't mean anything. Soul wanted it to be true though and his song, however, will explain his feelings. Even if they were returned or not. He stares, that's all he does. He isn't even sure if he can play the first note of his special song. Did he really have the guts? Could he actually pull it off? 

Class. It was the single most boring thing in Soul's teenage life. The constant monotone of the teacher talking about useless stuff and doing useless things. It wasn't the slightest bit educational to see an endangered animal being gutted and cut open. The students were so used to it, they actually stopped gagging and leaned, like Soul, to sleep through it all. Except Kid, who was all eyes and ears.

Soul remembered the first day Kid enrolled when Stein was dissecting an endangered bird. He never even gagged like the rest of them. He sat there. Prim and properly, he ignored the constant groans of disgust. That's what Soul liked about him. His constant posture and need to finish the job, no matter what happens.

Stein ripped him from his thoughts with a rude snarl,"Soul!" Soul jolted and glanced down at the man, his hands linked behind his head. Stein cleared his throat,"You and Kid are going to go see Lord Shinigami Sama,"

Soul gulped and could already feel his nerves getting the best of him. Nodding solemnly, he stood in time with Kid and slouched his way to the door. Something about Kid was different when he looked at him. Maybe it was his hair was combed extra. Soul chuckled, causing the reaper to send him a glare 

"What are you laughing at, Evans?" Kid hissed. Hatred and annoyance took his tone.

"Oh, I see you combed that mop of yours," Soul smirked. He loved teasing Kid. His reactions pleased him great until Kid decides to threaten to kill him. The reaper scoffed and shuffled out into the hall. Soul could her snickers, whispers, and other torments exploding from the class as he left.

The walk to the Death Room was awkward. Kid tried to spark up small talk while Soul just tried to resist his urge to kiss him right there. 

"Hey! Hiya! Ho there!" Lord Death greeted. Soul glanced around as if sending every cloud in the endless room a glare.

"Hello, father," Kid bowed, slightly tilting his head.

"I have a mission for the two of you in the Bahamas!" Death cheered.

"In the Bahamas?" Soul raised his brow. Wasn't the Bahamas romantic? He could bractically feel the salt sented gusts of wind brushing his skin. The waves of bright sea water hugging his ankles. Oh, and the colorful sunset just over the horizon. All of that would be spent with Kid-Kun, his crush.

"Yes! Kid and you are going to the Bahamas to catch and destroy a kishin that goes by the name of Lusifer," 

"Why don't we have our weapons to come with us?" Kid asked.

"The both of you, I've decided, needed to learm to be more compatible of each others wavelengths!" Death said. Soul smirked. He could also imagine the scenery and Kid spinning him around in weapon form, ripping apart a kishin. Then afterward, he would have Kid cradled in his arms and a good soul digested.

But it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Why?" Kid hissed unexpectedly,"the girls' and I work perfectly together!" 

"Yes, I understand that, but I just wanted to experiment, you know?" Lord Shinigami-Sama said, keeping his happy tone. "Anyway, your flight leaves tommorow," he held out two tickets,"at seven o'clock-"

"Seven?" Kid growled.

"Sorry, eight. I'll move your flight to eight for ou, Kiddo-Kun!" Death teased, poking Kid's nose lightly. The young reaper sighed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kid smiled, holding his hands outward. The perfect symmetry of his home made him happy. No, not happy, but proud. Kid was proud of his obsessions and that's also why one of the reasons Soul loved him. 

"Perfect," he muttered to himself. 

"So... why are you going on this trip?" Liz groaned. 

Kid explained why he was leaving to the Bahamas (let alone wake up to damn early). Liz rolled her eyes and dragged herself back to bed. Returning back to making things perfect, Kid sighed at the sister's attitude.

Soul, on the other hand, groggily slammed his fist down on his alarm clock. Morning light seeped through his window. "This morning," he moaned, stretching his arms outward,"is going to be perfect," 

He finally took his time to look at the hands of his alarm clock and yelped.

7:00

Springing to action, he ripped the sheets off of his body and rushed to get out of his room. His sheets tangled around his legs, causing him to fall. With a thud, he hissed in pain and tried to prop himself up. Maka stood at his doorway, her eyebrow arched.

"Having a nice morning?" she teased. The sound of bacon sizzling was barely audible. Then a sharp squeal of the phone sounded off. Soul frowned at his meister's amusement. He stood up, shaking the fabric from his feet and slumped towards the phone.

"What's up?" he said, placing the phone to his ear. A soothing voice that'd put anyone into a magical trance purred from the other end... well... yelled.

"You're late! The plans were to meet at seven and board the taxi! Where in the hell are you!?" Kid shrieked. Soul pulled the phone from him ear and winced.

"Calm down. I'll be there soon, I promise," Soul rolled his eyes. He should have expected this. Someone as careless as Soul being late to something so important, but Soul did think it was important. He thought this was his only shot to get the reaper to fall for him. To him, it was the most important thing at the moment.


	2. The Mystery Boy and His Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul and Kid are enjoying each others' company. Behind the scenes, a mysterious boy and his butler watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 'Kudos' and all that.
> 
> Also, in this chapter. I guess you could say there are sexual-ish scenes ;3

Soul pressed his lips into a tight line as Kid slid himself into the seat, pushing the albino into the arm of his chair. Things on the plane were quite cramped as Kid slowly found himself drifting to sleep. His soul was so mellow and tired from waking up earlier than usual. His wavelength was calm, almost as calm as his breathing. It was becoming difficult to keep his eyes open and once his eyelids grew heavy enough, they shut. Kid found himself leaning into the other male, his ear buds blaring with music.

Soul was blushing. The albino laid his head on Kid's finding his lids growing heavier as well. It as an odd sight to the passengers around them, but they just plugged their ear buds in and rolled their eyes. Soul got used to the popping in his ears then shut his crimson eyes...

"Oh Soul~! Yes~!" Kid's voice begged. Soul bit, licked, and nibbled on the reaper's tender skin. His sharp teeth almost pierced the withering male beneath him. They were both naked in Kid's king sized bed. The shinigami gripped Soul's hair and pulled his face upward to kiss him passionately.

He could really feel the heat of their bodies touching and the blush that formed at his cheeks. Especially when he felt himself reach in between Kid's legs, causing the boy to scream with anticipation. His hand was like magic. The rhythmic movement of his fingers coiling around the throbbing dick and his palm moving up and down. Not to mention Kid's hips bucking upward.

"Soul!" He could hear him calling his name. "Soul! Hey Soul, wake up!"

Soul's eyes snapped open, heart pounding from the so real dream. Kid was standing before him, smiling.

"Soul, we're here," he exclaimed. The albino blushed when the feeling of Kid's hot breath teasing his lips occurred. He nodded before standing up and grabbing his luggage from the cupboard above their heads. Kid then reached for his, barely brushing his hand against Soul's. Waves of electricity shot through their bodies. For a brief moment, they were looking at each other, gold lost in crimson and crimson in gold. Then the paler teen turned away, a red blush on his already ghostly cheeks.

"Um... I th-think we can go now," Soul stuttered after noticing the other passengers were leaving. Kid nodded and strode out in the middle of the aisle, Soul hot on his heels. Once they were off of the plane, thousands of tourists and people were wondering the airport. Soul gasped, amazement struck his eyes. As they shoved passed the people, Kid and Soul both squeezed into the building.

Kid was honestly excited. His palms were sweaty, heart going haywire, and he was shaking. Soul could tell his soul was going crazy with anticipation. "Soul, I'm excited to see the beaches. Can we go there first?" Kid asked, turning slightly to see the albino.

He nodded,"Whatever you want," Soul smiled his signature shark tooth grin. Kid giggled, yes giggled, and smiled back. The beaches were going to be great. They both knew it. Oddly as it sounds, they both wanted to spend time with each other more than ever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The beach house was wonderful! The logs of the cabin were smooth and perfectly rounded as they stacked upon each other, forming a perfect two story house. Not to mention, the view was absolutely perfect. The sun shown brightly through the windows of the house and the ocean water washed up shore a few meters away. Soul just wanted to kick back, relax, and pop open a coke.

They stared at the place with bewildered eyes. Kid, smiled to Soul, who finally was able to take his eyes of of the paradise. He seemed fairly used to the mansion like homes such as this one.

His blood red eyes, snow white hair, and milky tan skin. Kid took in Soul's appearance. 'His lips,' he thought, 'move perfectly and are plump...' He was obviously blushing now. Was he checking his best friend out like some kind of schoolgirl?

"Kid?" Soul tore him from his thoughts. "Are we going to the beach?"

"Um... yeah," Kid nervously chuckled. With that, they both raced each other to find the bedrooms.

"There's only one bedroom?! You've got to be kidding me!" Soul bursted. Kid snickered and elbowed him in the side.

"I guess we know who's getting the couch," he smirked, walking into the bathroom that branched off from the bedroom.

Fortunately, for Soul, the door was cracked open.

He sat on the bed, watching as Kid's perfect white skin exposed itself as he lifted his shirt up over his head. He was blushing when Kid turned to get a towel from the cabinets. His muscles rippled with his every movement, sending the albino into a spazz. Finally, Kid had finished.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Kid nodded, allowing Soul in. The scythe left the door open slightly as well, but to no avail, Kid did not seem to notice and skipped into the kitchen downstairs.

Moments later, Soul eased his way towards Kid, shirtless and wearing his red trunks. Again, Kid did not pay attention to him because he was already pulling him outside to go to the beach. "Soul! Soul! Come on!"

Soul blushed as that same jolt as last time they touched occurred. He did smile though. Quickly, he dove under Kid's legs and stood, lifting the reaper up on his shoulders. "This way is faster, I promise,"

Sand seeped between Soul's toes. It felt like a massage on his feet as he softly let the blushing boy off of his back. They glanced at each other, knowing smirks stretching across their faces. Both of them bursted with speed, running hard as they made it into the cool water. Kid fell against the current. Squealing as he went down, Kid looked up from the water, panicking about his hair.  
.  
.  
.  
Swimming was great but popsicle time was better. Soul blushed darkly as he gaped at the younger teen before him.

Suckle. Nibble.

Soul had a dire need to just fall back with a nosebleed as he watched Kid sick his popsicle, staring at it adorably, and trying to get more flavor. Not to mention, the hot sun causing them both to sweat. He peeled his eyes away from the sight, gulping. He hoped to God he didn't have a bulge in his pants.

"When's that Kishin going to show up?" Kid randomly asked, popping the popsicle out of his small mouth.

"Dunno," Soul replied, shrugging.

'When is he going to show?' Soul asked himself. 'It could be today or tomorrow...'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The air was eary and dry. Trees covered the forest floor and the boy sitting on an old mossy log. He swung his legs back and forth above the gorgeous river. His black hair clung to his head and pale skin glistened. The second he opened his crimson eyes, a grin cracked upon his face. There was something in his hand; a mirror.

"How delicious," the boy groaned, insanity in his tone. "That's who the DWMA sent? Pathetic,"

On the mirror was Death the Kid enjoying his popsicle and Soul Eater Evans turning away, trying to hide his blush.

"Indeed, sir," a taller man approached, appearing from thin air,"Shall I fight them?"

"No," the boy hissed,"I want to kill them myself but not until I toy with them,"

"Of coarse, sir,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kid dried his wet hair with a beach towel, Soul following up.

"I had a wonderful time with you Soul, but I believe it's getting late," Kid stated.

"Yeah," Soul nodded,"we should rest up if we want to kill the damn kishin,"


End file.
